


Apology Accepted

by Sojuexo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Eventual Smut, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, Semi-Public Sex
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:28:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29354964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sojuexo/pseuds/Sojuexo
Summary: Babawi si Baekhyun at isusuko n'ya na ang Bataan kay Chanyeol.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Kudos: 35





	Apology Accepted

**Author's Note:**

> Eto na! Tulog na ba mga bata?

The moment he stepped inside his condo, binagsak ni Chanyeol ang gym bag sa sahig at hinubad agad nito ang dry fit sleeveless shirt mula sa pawisang katawan. 

Saktong lumabas mula sa kusina si Baekhyun na may pinapapak na isang jar ng Nutella. 

Magulo pa ang buhok ng nobyo, at kagaya ng sinend n'yang picture, tanging ang button up lang ang suot nito't malayang naglalakad sa loob ng pamamahay ni Chanyeol. 

Agad namang napansin ni Baekhyun ang bagong dating na si Chanyeol at ngumiti. "Hi, hindi ka nag-shower man lang? Pawis na pawis, ka." 

Chanyeol walks over him and takes the spoon and jar from his hands, inilapag ito sa dining table at tsaka sinunggaban ng laplap si Baekhyun. 

Paatras na naglalakad si Baekhyun kung saan s'ya dinadalang unti unti ng nobyo habang nilalasap ang bawat halik ni Chanyeol hanggan sa napa-upo na ito sa couch. 

Umupo sa tabi n'ya ang nobyo who left a peck on his forehead. "I missed you kahit lagi tayong magkasama." 

Baekhyun immediately felt guilty. Alam n'ya ang ibig sabihin ni Chanyeol dahil kahit malapit sila sa isa't isa, nitong mga nakaraan, parang ang layo n'ya dahil kung magkasama man sila, lagi n'ya namang sinusungitan at tinatalikuran si Chanyeol. Walang ni isang reklamong narinig dito si Baekhyun, his boyfriend took everything at inintindi s'ya. Nagawa pa nitong alagaan s'ya at mag-luto para sa kanya. 

"I don't deserve you, you're too good for me, alam mo 'yun?" he said, caressing the other's cheek. 

"Don't say that, baby. I understand naman why you've been like that lately eh. I get it. But don't ever think I'm too good for you, Baekhyun. If there's anyone na maswerte dito, it's me. You're everything I ever hoped to have in my life, baby. At lahat gagawin ko just so you'll stay." 

Hindi naiwasan ni Baekhyun na maluha. Even after everything, nandito pa rin so Chanyeol. Napaka-imperfect na tao at boyfriend ni Baekhyun pero nandito pa rin si Chanyeol para sa kanya. 

"I'm sorry, Chanyeol ko. I'll try harder para matunbasan ko yung kindness and understanding na binibigay mo sa akin, ha? Sorry talaga, baby." 

"It's okay. Forget about it, baby. Wala sa akin 'yun." 

"I meant it nung sinabi ko na babawi ako." he replied whilst literally mounting Chanyeol. Sumampa si Baekhyun sa ibabaw ng mga hita ni Chanyeol at sinimulang magiwan ng mga halik sa pisngi nito at pababa sa leeg at dibdib. 

Ang bango bango pa din ni Chanyeol kahit napawisan sa gym, mas lalong nakaka-loko halikan at mahalin. 

"Baby... Anong gusto mong gawin? I'll do anything for you today, babawi ako." nangungusap ang tingin ni Baekhyun, halos mawala na sa sarili dahil sa mga titig nito ang boyfriend n'ya. 

"No, baby. We'll do whatever you're ready to do-"

"Okay, then. Fuck mo ako." 

Chanyeol's brain went haywire. "A-Ano?"

"I said what I said." sagot ni Baekhyun habang mabagal na tinatanggal ang butones ng damit at unti unting nilalantad ang katawan sa boyfriend n'ya. "Pwet ko kapalit ng pancake mong heart-shaped, mahal. Gusto mo 'yon? Ako, gusto ko eh." 

"Baby, wag kang nagbibiro ng ganyan." gigil na sabi ni Chanyeol habang lumiligid ang mga kamay sa bewang ng isa. Pumipisil pisil pero pigil na pigil. "I don't know what I might do if you don't stop with your jokes, Baekhyun." 

Puta, yung boses ni Chanyeol lalong bumaba. Pang-kama na talaga yung tono ng boses nito pati ang pungay ng mga mata nito. 

"Hindi ako nagbibiro. Gawin mo sa akin kahit ano. Iyong iyo ako, mahal. Kahit saktan mo ako, hindi ako magrereklamo." Baekhyun bites the bottom of his lips while the side twitched up into a little grin. 

"Sigurado ka d'yan ha, p'wes, walang bawian." 

Chanyeol begins to man-handle Baekhyun. Sinampay nito ang isa sa balikat n'ya at mabilis na tumakbo papasok sa kwarto bago ito ibinalibag sa kama nila. 

Hindi inalis ni Chanyeol ang mga mata kay Baekhyun habang mabilis na tinatanggal ang medyas at sweatpants n'ya kasama na rin ang boxers n'ya. 

Ang tagal n'ya rin naghintay kay Baekhyun, ilang beses na n'yang pinigilan ang sarili na mawalan ng control during their babe time. Kahit bitin na bitin minsan, dinadaan na lang ni Chanyeol sa sariling sikap pag-uwi n'ya dahil ayaw n'ya talagang pilitin si Baekhyun at malaki ang respeto nito sa kanya. 

"May time ka pa para umatras, baby." 

Pailalim ang tingin ni Baekhyun na diretsong sumagot. "Hindi ko babawiin."

"Sigurado ka na?" 

"Sexbomb ka ba ha? Bakit mo ba ako pinapabawi, gusto laban-" 

Hindi na s'ya pinatapos ni Chanyeol na pumaibabaw sa kanya at hinalikan na ulit s'ya. Wala pa man din pero napapa-grunt na si Chanyeol while rutting against Baekhyun's hips. 

Bumaba ang halik ni Chanyeol hanggang makarating sa dibdib ni Baekhyun at dumiretso sa utong nito. 

Napa-ungol na lang si Baekhyun sa ginagawa ni Chanyeol. Gusto n'ya sanang hawakan ang buhok niyo pero nagulat s'ya ng kinuha ni Chanyeol ang parehong mga kamay n'ya at mahigpit na hinawakan sa taas ng ulo n'ya. 

"Sabi mo ako masusunod, right? No touching, baby. Keep your hands up there or else, titigil tayo and we'll go to my parents' house ng hindi ka nilalabasan. Do you want that?" 

Umiling si Baekhyun. Kinakabahan s'ya dahil ngayon lang naging ganito si Chanyeol pero gusto n'ya rin naman. 

Baekhyun watches him intently while his boyfriend's spitting on his dick, lumitaw pa ang dimple ni Chanyeol habang ginagawa n'ya 'yon at sobrang hot talaga ng jowa n'ya, shit. Pakiramdam n'ya lately hindi n'ya masyadong na-appreciate 'yung blessing na binigay ni Lord. 

Chanyeol begins playing with the head of Baekhyun's dick. Dinidiin n'ya ang palad n'ya sa naninigas nitong dulo kaya napapabalikwas si Baekhyun sa sarap. He'd grab the base at pipisilin tapos itataas baba ng mabilis ang palad n'ya bago hihinto at didiinan ulit ang ulo nito then he'd rub his thumb over the leaking slit. 

Sa sobrang sarap ng ginagawa ni Chanyeol nakalimutan ni Baekhyun na bawal nga pala n'yang hawakan si Chanyeol o ibaba ang mga kamay n'ya. Hindi na n'ya napansin na naka-hawak na s'ya sa braso ni Chanyeol habang umuungol at naka-pikit. 

Napa-dilat s'ya nang tumigil si Chanyeol. 

"Baby, bakit ka nag-stop?" 

"Tignan mo kung nasaan ang mga kamay mo." mukhang galit ito. 

He gasped nang makita n'yang mahigpit ang grip ng kamay n'ya sa biceps ni Chanyeol. Mabilis n'yang inalis ito at nag-sorry. 

"You don't know how to follow my instructions?" Hinampas ni Chanyeol ang titi ni Baekhyun hard enough to inflict pleasuring pain. "Didn't I tell you no touching?!" 

Isa pa uling hampas ang inabot ng titi n'ya. "Sor- Ugh! Sorry, baby!" 

"You want me to leave you hanging? Ha? Or gusto mo, i-tie up ko 'yang mga kamay mo?" 

Sa sinabing ito ni Chanyeol, nanlaki ang mga mata ni Baekhyun. 

The man above him smirks. "Gusto mo 'yon 'no? You're such a slut for me, Baekhyun." 

Malakas ang kabog ng puso ni Baekhyun, hinihintay n'ya kung igagapos nga s'ya ni Chanyeol pero sa halip, his boyfriend crouches over him at nilaplap ang mga labi n'ya all while rutting against each other's dicks. 

Sobrang slick na ng mga tite nila dahil sa mga nilabas nilang pre-cum. Rinig na rinig kung gaano sila kalagkit against sa isa't isa at ang tunog na 'yon pati ng mga ungol nila ang bumalot sa buong kwarto. 

"Chanyeol, please-" nanginginig ang boses no Baekhyun. 

"What?" 

"Fuck mo na ako, baby sige na." mangiyak ngiyak na ang tono ng boses nito pero narinig n'yang tinawanan lang s'ya ni Chanyeol. 

"Kung sumunod ka sa utos ko kanina, I would have already fucked you by now, Baekhun. But you're so stubborn eh." Inulit ni Chanyeol ang paglaro sa ulo ng tite ni Baekhyun. 

"Chanyeol, hindi ko na kaya gusto ko nang labasan, please!"

"Kapag nilabasan ka ng hindi ko pinapayagan, I swear Baekhyun, I'll fuck you raw hanggang hindi ka makalakad. I'll tie you up and leave you na matigas, I'll tease you for hours."

"Chanyeol, naman eh!" 

He chuckled, "Didn't you want this? Ikaw ang may sabi na gawin ko sa'yo anything I want." 

"Baby, male-late tayo sa lunch." 

"I don't care, babe. Maiintindihan nila Mom if I tell them you're not feeling well, I'll make up a reason." 

"But babe-" suddenly, he was flipped over.

Eto na naman si Chanyeol, man-handling Baekhyun na parang unan lang ang binubuhat at binabalibag n'ya. Bigla na lang din naramdaman ni Baekhyun ang hampas sa pwet n'ya. 

"Chanyeol!" 

"Shut it, Baekhyun. You deserve this kasi sagot ka ng sagot." Ang kabilang pisngi naman ang pinalo nito. 

Tuwang tuwa si Chanyeol dahil sa sobrang puti ni Baekhyun, madaling namumula ang marka ng palo n'ya. Bakat na bakat ang palad n'ya sa magkabilang pisngi ng pwet nito. 

"Count with me, baby." sabi nito sabay palo ulit sa pwet ni Baekhyun pero wala itong narinig from Baekhyun aside from a whine. "I said count!" 

"One!" crack. 

"Two!" crack. 

"Louder, Baekhyun!" 

"T-Three!" 

"Four!" 

Chanyeol's jaw is clenched, sobrang gigil na gigil na s'ya sa boyfriend n'ya at sa tuwing lalapat ang palad n'ya sa pwet nito, napapa-lamutak na rin s'ya sa pisngi ni Baekhyun. Siguradong magpapasa ang pwet ni Baekhyun bukas. 

"Five-" 

Biglang bigla ay naramdaman ni Baekhyun ang dulo ng dila ni Chanyeol sa butas n'ya. 

"Tangina, Chanyeol!" ramdam n'ya ang marahan na pag-ikot nito sa paligid ng butas n'ya at sa sobrang sarap, nanlalambot ang mga tuhod n'ya. "Babe, shit sobrang sarap." 

Muling pinalo no Chanyeol ang pwet n'ya na nagpa-balikwas kay Baekhyun.

"Baby, get that bottle of lube in the drawer," utos n'ya kay Baekhyun na mabilis sumunod sa kanya. 

Binasa ni Chanyeol ng lube ang dalawang daliri pagkatapos ay pinahid n'ya ito paikot sa butas ni Baekhyun habang hinahalikan at sinisipsip n'ya ang pisngi nito, sadyang nagiiwan ng chikinini sa pwet ng nobyo. 

"Baby, fingerin mo na ako..." mapungay ang nga mata ni Baekhyun na nakatitig sa boyfriend n'yang nakaluhod sa likod n'ya. 

"You want my fingers na, ha? Putang puta ka na ba sa akin, Baekhyun?" 

"Kanina pa, baby kaya sige na, please!" 

"Alright, this will hurt a little." 

"Pinanganak ako para sa jumbo hatdog mo, kaya ko 'to!" 

Napa-ngiti si Chanyeol, kahit sa ganitong sitwasy'on, nakukuha ni Baekhyun maging cute. 

Unti unting ipinasok ni Chanyeol ang isang daliri kay Baekhyun, mabagal para hayaan munang mag-adjust ang huli. After a while, dinagdagan n'ya ng isa pa'ng daliri at binilisan. Sinasalubong ni Baekhyun ang bawat pasok ng daliri ni Chanyeol sa kanya, libog na libog na talaga s'ya. 

Aaminin n'yang simula pa lang gusto na n'yang iaalay ang sarili sa borta n'yang baby. Gustong gusto na n'ya magpa-lamog kay Chanyeol. 

"Baby..."

"Yes, baby?" sagot ni Chanyeol na mulinh humalik sa pisngi ng pwet ni Baekhyun. 

"Tama na fingers mo, ipasok mo na titi mo." 

"Gusto mo nang makantot, ha?" Tumayo si Chanyeol habang jinajakol n'ya rin ang sarili. 

"Yes, baby shit. Wasakin mo na ako!"

His boyfriend teases his hole, mariin na kinikiskis ang ulo ng tite dito. 

"Ganito ka ka-pokpok talaga para sa tite ko, ha? Baby? Did you use to imagine me fucking you kapag mag-isa ka lang ha? Akala ko pa naman contented ka na kapag finifinger kita or when I fuck your thighs." 

"Tangina, Chanyeol- Sige na! Ipasok mo na!" 

"Come here," Hinatak nito ang isa patayo upang ilapat ang likod sa dibdib n'ya at sinimulang laruin ang utong ni Baekhyun na hindi na magkanda ugaga sa pag-kiskis ng pwet n'ya sa matigas na tite ni Chanyeol. 

He took his cock in his hand at unti unting ipinasok ito sa butas ni Baekhyun. 

Masakit para kay Baekhyun pero sobrang sarap din lalo na't pinaglalaruan ni Chanyeol ang utong n'ya habang sinisipsip ang balat n'ya sa leeg at balikat. 

"Shit, baby-" 

"Am I hurting you too much?" 

Umiling si Baekhyun at mula sa likod n'ya, inabot ang batok ni Chanyeol upang mas idiin ang labi ng nobyo sa kanyang leeg. "Ang sarap sarap mo, baby." 

A sudden surge of confidence rushes through Chanyeol kaya naman tuluyan na n'yang ipinasok ang tite sa butas ni Baekhyun at hinayaan muna ang ilang sandali bago s'ya gumalaw. 

Mentally, binubulungan n'ya ang sariling 'wag muna lalabasan kahit na sobrang sarap ng pagkasikip ni Baekhyun, kahit na sobrang sarap dahil pigang piga s'ya ng butas ni Baekhyun. 

"Ah, grabe, mahal. Ang laki mo, puta! Bilisan mo pa!" 

Sa utos ni Baekhyun, mas lalong binilisan ni Chanyeol ang pagbayo mula sa likod ng nobyo habang hawak n'ya sa isang kamay ang leeg nito. 

"Choke me, daddy-" 

Sobrang kinky ni Baekhyun, putaragis! Akala pa naman n'ya inosente si Baekhyun noong una pero napakalayo nito ngayon sa mala-anghel na lalaking nakilala n'ya noon. 

Sa kalagitnaan ng pagpapasasa nilang dalawa, biglang tumunog ang telepono ni Chanyeol. 

Parehas silang napa-hinto nang makitang nanay nito ang tumatawag. Hindi na nila napansin na pasado alas onse na, ganitong oras dapat nandoon na sila kaya siguro napatawag na ang ina ni Chanyeol. 

"Baby, sagutin mo si Mom." sabi ni Baekhyun matapos iabot ang cellphone sa boyfriend n'ya. 

Tangina, ayokong mabitin. Sa isip isip ni Chanyeol kaya bago pa hugutin ni Baekhyun ang titi n'ya sa butas nito, hiniga n'ya sa kama ang nobyo without pulling out. 

"Gago! Anong-" Chanyeol covers Baekhyun's mouth with one hand.

"Yes, Mom?" hindi inalis ni Chanyeol ang titig kay Baekhyun habang tinuloy ang pag-kantot dito. Sadyang binibilisan at mas ibinabaon ang sarili kaya naman nababaliw ang lalake sa ilalim n'ya. 

"Nak, saan na kayo no Baekhyun?" 

"Sorry, Mom we're going to be late. We had some... emergency." 

Emergency amputa! Emergency kantot, po Tita Mom kasi 'yung anak n'yo po pinarusahan ako! 

Napa-hawak na din si Baekhyun sa braso ni Chanyeol, walang awa na s'yang tinitira nito at hawak pa ang bewang n'ya habang binubuhat ang pwet n'ya pataas, dalang dala sa pag-kantot sa kanya. 

Sobrang dumi. Nagpapatira talaga s'ya kay Chanyeol habang kausap nito ang nanay? Paano s'ya haharap sa ina ni Chanyeol mamaya?

"Emergency? Are you alright?" 

"Yes, Mom. We're very much alright." Ngisi nito habang nakikitang nauulol na si Baekhyun. 

"Okay, anak. See you na lang ha?" 

"Yes, Mom." binaba nito ang tawag at finally, lumapit ito kay Baekhyun at nilaplap ito. "Ang ingay mo, muntik ka na marinig ni Mom. Ano, you really wanted her to know na kinakantot kita while I'm on the phone with her? Ano na lang sasabihin ni Mom?" 

"Fuck, baby I wanna cum please!" 

"Not yet, love. Come here." Iniangat nito si Baekhyun at ikinandong sa kanya bago tuluyang binarurot ang butas nito. 

Walang nagawa si Baekhyun kundi umungol habang napapatalbog sa ibabaw ng hita n'ya. Mas lalong gumapang ang kiliti sa puson n'ya nang sipsipin ni Chanyeol ang utong n'ya. 

"Ah! Chanyeol, tangina! Lalabasan na ako, baby!" 

Grunting against his neck, pumayag na din sa wakas si Chanyeol. "Cum for me, love." 

As if on cue, sumirit ang tamod ni Baekhyun at kumalat sa t'yan at dibdib nila. 

Alam n'ya na hindi pa tapos ang trabaho n'ya kahit lupaypay na s'ya sa sarap. Kaya naman iginiling ni Baekhyun ang balakang habang kagat-labing naka-titig sa mga mata ni Chanyeol. Ang isang kamay ay naka-sabunot pa sa buhok nito. 

"Baby ikaw naman," 

"Ah, shit. Ang sarap sarap mo, Baekhyun. Fuck, baby sige pa. Ugh, I'm cumming!" 

"Sabi mo last time ipuputok mo 'yan sa loob ko 'di ba? Go on, mahal. Putok mo lahat sa loob ko 'yan." 

With a loud groan, nilabasan din si Chanyeol at ipinutok lahat ito sa loob ng butas ni Baekhyun. 

A few moments later, humiwalay din si Baekhyun at humiga sa kama. Idinapa ito ng boyfriend n'ya habang satisfied na pinapanood ang pag-agos ng tamod n'ya mula sa butas n'ya. 

"Sobrang ganda mo pati ng butas mo, baby." He said in a low voice habang nilalaro ng daliri n'ya ang tamod sa butas ng isa. "I love you, baby." 

"Tangina, Chanyeol awat na. Pupunta pa tayo kila Tita. Maawa ka sa'kin, mahal, baka mabaldado na ako." 

"We can ways tell them we'll go next week na lang-"

Binaling nito ang ulo sa boyfriend at naka-taas kilay na sinabing, "Mag-tigil ka na! Aba, Chanyeol Yuri Park! Lamog na lamog ako sa'yo ha." 

"Lamugin kita ulit when we get back home." 

Quarter to one na din nang makarating sila sa bahay ng magulang ni Chanyeol. Iika ika pa nga kung lumakad si Baekhyun at nang punahin ng ama ni Chanyeol, sumagot lang ito na nadulas sa banyo ni Baekhyun. 

"I thought you said okay lang kayo, 'nak? Nadulas pala si Baekhyun sama hindi na kayo tumuloy." 

"Oo nga, Mom. But he really wanted to come here eh. Makulit." Tinapunan ng tingin ni Chanyeol ang nobyo at kitang kita sa ngiti nitong may laman na kagaguhan ang mga salita nito. 

"Okay lang po ako, wala po akong injury." 

"Yung butt n'ya, Mom napuruhan- Ouch! Why? Totoo naman, baby. Tumama sa floor 'di ba? 'Yaan mo, when we get home, I'll take care of you ha? Masakit pa ba?" tanong nito sa boyfriend n'yang masama na ang tingin sa kanya.

Ang sarap asarin. Ang sarap kainin. Ang sarap tirahin. At higit sa lahat, ang sarap mahalin. 

"Pa'no 'yan, Baek? Can you still come with me sa mall?" 

"Ah, yes Ate. Kaya ko naman po eh. Ano po ba'ng gagawin natin dun?"

"Shopping lang ng maternity and baby stuff." Casual na sinagot ni Yoora. 

"Ah, sige Ate pwede- Wait, what?! Don't tell me para sa iyo?" 

Sabay sabay silang nagulat nang tumango si Yoora at nag-abot ng maliit na ultrasound photo sa Ama nito. 

"You're going to be a lolo and lola na, at kayo," She glances over the young lovers. "Ready na kayo maging tito's?" 

Tumayo si Chanyeol at dumiretso sa Ate n'ya sabay yumakap dito, mangiyak ngiyak pa. 

"Ate, I'll be the best tito to your baby. Gusto mo bigyan ko agad ng playmate?" he replied nang biglang may crumpled up tissue na tumama sa ulo n'ya. 

"Hoy, ka! Wag ka'ng epal, moment ni Ate ito!" 

"Joke lang mahal eh. Unless?"


End file.
